parody_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor: The Punishing Isles
Survivor: The Punishing Isles is the 2nd season of Parody: Survivor. Twists and Changes *'Double Tribe-Swap': There were two pre-merge tribe swaps; one after two castaways had been eliminated from the game and the second one after three castaways had been eliminated from the game. This was only put into action when the eliminated castaways had already been sent off Redemption Island. *'Double Elimination': In the episode before the merge, after the second tribe swap, both tribes competed amongst themselves for individual immunity, and both tribes then went to separate tribal councils where one member from each would be eliminated and sent to Redemption Island. *'Exile Island': Exile Island was occasionally put into play where members of either the winning or losing tribe in reward challenges would be exiled and sent to live in solitude at Exile Island. *'Redemption Island': Redemption Island was also in play this season. It was used up to the Final Five, where the second returnee joined the four castaways still in the game to form the Final Five. *'Second-Vote Idol': There was an idol with 'special powers' hidden at the Alius Diversus camp after the merge, that allowed the castaway it was played for a 'second vote'. The idol was found by Hunter, who used it to blindside Mills and send him back to Redemption Island for the second time. Castaways Season Summary The sixteen castaways were split into two tribes of eight each; with four males and four females: Redalvo and Tethiski. On Tethiski, two alliances fought for control - a 'College' alliance comprising of younger players Alec, Trevor, Danielle and Ophelia; and Hunter's alliance comprising of him, Greta, Tobias and Madison. For the first time in Survivor history, at the very first tribal of the season, the eight castaways drew rocks when there was a tie between Tobias and Danielle, sending an unlucky Alec to Redemption Island. On Redalvo, a similar alliance was formed comprising of younger players Lukas, Elton Wells, Rayleigh and Mona. Griffin Cole often came under attack and was bullied by Lukas and Elton, and felt both ostracized and alienated by the pair in his own tribe. A power couple was also formed between Imogen and Mills. After the first tribe swap, Griffin was unlucky enough to end up on the same tribe with Lukas and Elton, but found solace with both Hunter and Madison, who had switched over from the original Tethiski. Hunter often came to Griffin's defense against Lukas, Elton and Trevor - who had switched over as well. It was Hunter's move to protect Griffin that cemented the latter's loyalty as an ally. In the second tribe swap, Griffin was left on a tribe with Lukas and Elton again, this time with the two girls from Tethiski's 'College' alliance - Danielle and Ophelia. He managed to survive elimination by winning the first individual immunity of the season, causing Mills to get sent to Redemption instead. At the merge, Mills was the first returnee from Redemption, sending Rayleigh and Mona home after an intense duel. On the merged tribe - named Alius Diversus - the 'College' alliance now found themselves as the minority, with only the four of them against a majority alliance led by Hunter, comprised of his allies Madison, Tobias, Griffin, Imogen, Mills and original Redalvo member Sarah. Tobias and Sarah formed a close relationship. Hunter noticed the closeness between Mills and Imogen and got paranoid. After Lukas wasted his idol and Ophelia was sent to Redemption Island, Hunter conspired to break up the Imogen-Mills duo. Madison, however, relayed this information to Imogen, who suspected Hunter was going after her. She played her idol for herself, but Hunter played the special 'Second-Vote idol' that he had found earlier, casting his extra vote for Mills. He and Griffin sent Mills to Redemption a second time in a 3-7 vote. In spite of finding himself going from the leader of the alliance to the biggest threat and Public Enemy No. 1, Hunter avoided elimination numerous times by winning immunity challenges, going back and forth between backstabbing his old allies and whittling down the 'College' alliance until only Danielle was left. Elton beat Madison and returned to the game from Redemption Island, forming a Final Five with Hunter, Griffin, Danielle and Imogen. After both Elton and Hunter won individual immunity in a double-immunity challenge the help of family members Imogen and Griffin both played hidden idols, negating all five of the votes cast, a move that resulted in a revote that sent Imogen to the jury regardless. At the Final Four, Elton convinced Danielle to honor their friendship and pit the vote in a tiebreaker between Elton and Griffin. Elton won the fire-making challenge, sending Hunter's last ally to the jury. In a surprise twist, it was revealed the season would end in a Final Two. Danielle came from behind and won the final immunity challenge, and chose to bring Hunter to the end with her after Hunter convinced Danielle that Elton had more friends on the jury than he had. The jury criticized Danielle for not making many moves and Lukas in particular was upset that she had sent his friend Elton to the jury one tribal away from the finale. The jury also bashed Hunter for his constant paranoia and for all the blindsiding and backstabbing he had done to get to the top. In the end, Hunter was credited for playing the game hard and making big moves and consequently won the title of Sole Survivor in a 6-2 vote against Danielle Cantor. Episode Guide Voting History {| class="collapsible collapsed wikitable" style="margin: auto; text-align: center; font-size: 8pt;" ! colspan="20"|Survivor: Ademius Voting History |- ! colspan="1" rowspan="2"| ! colspan="2"|Original Tribes ! colspan="2"|Switched Tribes ! colspan="1" rowspan="2" | Switched Tribes ! colspan="11"|Merged Tribe |- | Alec | Greta | Trevor | Rayleigh | Mona | Ophelia | Mills | Sarah | Lukas | Tobias | Madison | Ingrid | Griffin | Elton | Danielle | Hunter |- ! Vote: !4-4; 3-3; rocks !4-3 !4-3 !4-3& !4-3 Trivia * Mills was the only person to be on Redemption Island both before and after the merge. He was also the first Redemption returnee. * Hunter won the Fan Favorite consolation prize, beating Griffin Cole in 2nd place and Imogen in 3rd. * Madison stated in a post-season interview that she voted for Danielle to win only to spite Hunter, though she believed he would've won regardless. * There was a significant amount of controversy in the season regarding the bullying from castaways Lukas, Elton Wells and Trevor towards Griffin Cole. There was also controversy surrounding supposedly-misogynist player Tobias. Tobias has since denied these rumors and has revealed that he is currently dating fellow castaway Sarah.